The Pen Shall be Mightier
by YesOpenTheDoor
Summary: 50 years after Nightraid, and the Empire's fall, history begins to repeat itself.
1. Chapter 1

You know what they say. History repeats itself. As long as there are humans in the world, they will continue to make the same exact stupid mistakes they have always made, since the first man threw the first rock at the second man. That day the Rebellion overtook the _evil_ empire, ridded the continent of its oppression, and created a new government, was also the day of undoing.

Sure, peace lasted a good ten or so years. But once some lunatic got ahold of one of the fallen warrior's Imperial Arms, all hell broke loose. Najenda was assassinated, and the rest of her supporters either turned or killed as an example. And _once again_ we're stuck in the same loop. Now, about fifty years after _that_ , I'm born.

The name's Cris. Well, Fredrick Cristor Wellfow, but everyone calls me Cris. You could say I like history. _True history._ Not the crap they taught us in school. The words of the old and wise, passed down from generation to generation. My little sister, however is quite the opposite. She believes whatever she comes up with in her own mind.

I wrote down everything that I had heard from the elders in our village, in a sort of jumbled history book. Of course, it's not published yet. I mean, all of the major publishers were owned by the Empire, so of course no one would accept my application.

Now, in the year of the second rebellion, I'm finally getting a chance to find my way into the history books. And I'll make sure that the past gets its fair share of acknowledgement. But honestly, how was I supposed to know that?

* * *

"Big Brother!"

Shove.

" _Big Brother!_ "

Shove.

"Wake up already!"

I slowly open my eyes, bright light filtering in from my open window. My little sister leaning over me, with a frustrated look plastered to her face. _How late did I sleep in this time?_

"Get up," She tossed a pillow on my stomach, hard, "Village Elder is sending us off, remember?"

"Village Elder?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up, "Oh, you mean Old Man Poe. Yeah I know."

"Then why-are-you-still-in-bed?!" She hit me in between each word with my pillow.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" I stood and shook my head of the white stars dancing in my vision. As I did, my sister storms away.

After I finished getting dressed, I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I look kind of like my sister, but with shorter, darker hair and no freckles. Also, my eyes are hazel. I was dressed in the common male outfit in our village: tan tie-up short sleeved shirt, and pants made from a level two danger beast's fur. I killed it myself, that's the rule.

Our village hold one of the last original Imperial Arms known to the country. It was called _Magna Scriptor_. It belonged to Old Man Poe, my Grandfather, and the Village Elder. I remember the first time I ever saw that Arms, when I was around seven years old. It was in a small wooden case, carved with intricate designs of plants and vines.

I had asked Old Man Poe what was inside, and he said it was a secret.

"I like secrets," I had said, "It makes things so much more fun."

I remember him smiling and saying something, but I can't remember it. But I know he showed it to me. But who was observing the other?

Now dressed, I open my bedroom door to see my sister standing there, glaring.

"What took you so long?" She pressed, pushing her pointer finger into my chest, "We leave the village in one hour! Are you even packed?"

I try to keep up with her constant assault on my tardiness, but eventually give up, "Yes I'm packed, can you just let me go eat breakfast?"

She huffs, but doesn't say anything. Instead she storms to the kitchen and starts dishing out our breakfast, "Eat as much as you can, we're not stopping in the town for food."

I sit down across from where she sits, and look to my sides. Our parents should be here. Our father was a general in the Imperial Army, but was killed when his higher ups thought he was giving information to a small band of rebels. Our mother, on the other hand, traveled often and was never home, until one day she and her small group were attacked by a level five Danger Beast.

My sister, Lunora (I call her Luno), had taken up being the mother of the household, and was constantly bossing me around.

"I wish they were here too, Cris," Luno says softly, taking her seat, "But we can't do anything to change that."

I nod, and continue to eat my breakfast.

Luno was popular among the the guys in our village. She had long amber hair, with a light splash of freckles across her face. Her blue eyes reflected the sky like the lake nearby whenever she looked out towards the sky. She wouldn't ever pay attention to anyone but me, even if that was just yelling at me when I wasn't on time for something, but it still made all the guys jealous.

And in our village, incest wasn't _completely_ looked down on, and happened often enough for people to not get disgusted with it. I could never get with my sister, but seeing as to how I'm a terrible smooth talker, I have to keep my options open. Just saying.

After breakfast, Luno and I stand outside the front door of our little home. It wasn't much bigger than two rooms; just a dining room with a kitchen, and a bedroom we shared. We had a bathroom, but was that really worth mentioning?

We stood, trying to soak in as much as we could of our home. There weren't many children, most die of sickness during the winters. Luno and I were some of the last of our age group in the village. All of the people that the winter had left untouched, or at least alive would be at our Traveling Ceremony.

When a child turns sixteen our village, a small group of even smaller homes bunched together called Crestor, holds a Traveling Ceremony and sends them on their way with the clothes on their backs and enough water to last a few days. Seeing as to how my sister and I were born on the same day, one year apart, Old Man Poe twisted the rules and allowed me to stay until Luno became of age.

"Well, Sis," I said hesitantly, not wanting to disturb the utter silence of the small village right in front of us, "I think it's about time."

"Yeah," I heard a sniff and looked over at her to see she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Luno," I started as she wiped her face and tried to stop crying, "Luno. We're coming back. I promise. I'll make sure you do."

She nods and sniffles again. She can act like a hardass all she wants, and can really get on my nerves when she's commanding. But I know that deep down, she's actually really soft. She cries and mours over every child and elder that passes in the winters, and sometimes over danger beasts that we had to kill in order to keep warm. But that's a secret she forces me to keep, with the threat of exposing the fact that I still sleep with a stuffed deer next to me.

Crap…

Luno and I start making our way to the Elder House, the oldest, and largest, house in the village. It's also where all of the elders in Crestor live, and where Old Man Poe makes the rules, and tells the children stories. And where we will be sent off with nothing but the clothes on our back, our survival know-how, water for both of us, and the parting gifts that may or may not be given to us.

We stood outside the Elder House, more wide than it was tall, not wanting to take the last big step.

"Cris, we have to," Luno said quietly, "You and I both know that if we back out," she pauses. She knows I knew the rest.

If we didn't go through with this, we would be killed, or reported to the Empire that we are planning to join the Rebellion as a way to avenge our father.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently, the new government Njenda had planned had been one where every single citizen had a choice in what happened. Of course, this didn't happen immediately. And so people began to complain, moral in the military shot downward, you name it.

As a result, some lunatic who was in possession of an Imperial Arms killed Njenda, took control, forced about ten or so maids to have sex with him, and basically re-made everyone's lives shit. Nice huh?

* * *

Even though Luno and I were completely against the rebellion. And Old Man Poe would never think we would _ever_ join it, the other elders are so naive and scared that if their ways weren't followed then the one breaking them _must_ be a rebel.

My plan was to enlist in the military and fight the rebellion in order to clear my father's name. To be honest, Luno would sooner kill herself before even _thinking_ of joining the army (she said it not me) and believes politics are the way to go.

The ceremony takes about an hour and a half, and was now at the part where we are presented with "gifts."

"For you, Luno" This guy is really the closest thing to a friend I have, but still wasn't quite that, "I offer this blade I made myself. May it protect you, so you may remain beautiful."

Luno was blushing, mostly from the embarrassment of receiving a gift from a guy she has no feelings for I'm guessing. This guy's _only_ good quality was his weapon crafting skills. Old Man Poe actually said once that if he got any better, he could create an Imperial Arms.

"Fredrick," Old Man Poe began, grabbing my shoulders, "When you get to the Capitol, there is a package you must deliver for me."

I nod. _A mission I must fulfill. For Old Man Poe._

"There is an old friend of your mother's." He continued, "She owns and runs a pub in the center of the Market Downtown district. Give this to her."

He steps aside and Jasone, one of the youngest children in Castor (a miniscule thirteen), is standing there. He is holding a small rectangular box-shaped object, wrapped in our best Dangerbeast pelt. I accept the object, and the mission that came with it.

"I will Ol-" I stop to correct myself, "Village Elder."

He nods, stepping back. I thought I caught a glimmer of amusement hidden in the corner of his eyes, but it was most likely my imagination.

He flowed to a table, with four different items set one next to the other. One was a large pelt of some kind, the next was obviously water, the third was some sort of small dagger with the word _Unity_ inscribed in the blade, and the last was some sort of ornate necklace shaped like a wolf's head, that opened at the top.

The elder reached for the first object and held it with some assistance from the other elders. It was a small (but still large enough for two or three people) sack of highly dense fur, used to sleep in the outdoors. It was completely sealed except on one end, which is where you would climb inside to sleep. Old Man Poe folded the object and placed it inside the large and almost full pack that I'll probably get stuck carrying.

"May it warm the both of you when winds chill you to the very bone," He said slowly. The citizens slowly repeated, "May it warm you."

Next Poe moved to the water, saying something about how it will quench our thirst or whatever, and placed that in front of the pack. Third he lifted the small dagger and brought it to me. I slipped the box I had been holding up until this point into my right pocket, and carefully took the weapon from him. He also handed me a sheath that would accompany it, which was also ornately designed.

 _That guy must have made it._ I thought to myself and fastened the dagger behind my back, in a way so I could reach it easily if need be. While I was doing so, Old Man Poe was saying that it would, "Protect you in times of distress, and remind you of your home here."

The last object, the ornate necklace, went to Luno. He carefully held it in front of her, inside the necklace seemed to be some kind of liquid. Poe began to explain.

"Inside this necklace is the blood of the Dangerbeast that killed your mother, dear Lunora," He placed the small metal object in her hands and folded his own over it, "This blood has the ability to heal but one wound. You _must_ use every last drop or the wound will not heal. Even if it is a small scratch, every last drop of this blood must be used or there will be no effect,"

Luno was tearing up. Whether it was with sadness at the fact that she was holding the blood of the very beast that killed our mother, or the fact that she was holding blood of a creature, was beyond me.

"Keep it close," He said, lifting it from her hands and draping it around her neck, "For it will aid you."

"Thank you, Village Elder," We said in unison.

After that, the entire village escorted us as far to the border as they wanted to, or could manage. Old Man Poe kept stride with us the entire way, and eventually was the last one following Luno and I.

When we reached the border, Old Man Poe turned us around. His face had changed from the elderly old man the town needed him to be, to a much younger looking (but still aged) face that he only ever wore around us. Now he seemed more like a grandfather.

"It is time, my grandchildren," he started, his voice shaking slightly, but his eyes shining with warmth and pride. Although, deeper than that was also worry and concern for his only family left.

"Don't worry Grandfather," Luno said, hugging him, "I have Cris to protect me."

"Yes, yes. I suppose you do," He looked me in the eye, his own glimmering with amusement, "Don't do anything Grammy and I would do in our youth, now."

Old Man Poe is one of the examples I had stated previously, about how Crestor viewed incest. Just thought I'd say that.

"G-G-G-Grandfather!" Luno sputtered, backing away her face suddenly the color of Bloodberries (a very pink, sweet berry found along the wolf trails in Crestor forests.)

Old Man Poe chuckles at our faces, "I was only kidding. The entire village will miss your sibling antics," He clears his throat and says the final words of the ceremony, "Go now, and find your future, O young ones."

We both nodded, and looked at each other, both of us seeing the face that we'd be stuck with for our journey. I couldn't decide whether I was excited or dismayed that I'd have to spend so long with her. And then I realized, around the same time she did:

 _We're going to have to sleep together._


	3. Chapter 3

The lunatic that re-took the Empires eventually had six different children, each with a different servant of his. Two daughters and four sons. His eldest son, Heulin (pronounced How-leen) was named the heir of his father, which did not sound very appetizing to Heulin. Heulin wanted to go out and see the world, supposedly. This made O Great Crazy Guy pretty miffed.

So you know what the Almighty Whack Job does? He forces Heulin, who was fifteen at the time, to _rape_ his youngest sister, Frensril, who was eight at the time, and then executed him for it. This, in turn, made King Coocoo's second oldest son, Alentar, very happy.

Alentar was just as crazy as his father, but much more forceful with the servants. Even at the young age he became heir, he was demanding that the servants undress for him. Alentar eventually ordered the assassination of his father (Alentar was only seventeen at the time) because he simply could not wait any longer to rule.

* * *

I ended up getting stuck with the pack. And it was _heavy._ We had been hiking for around five or six hours, and the sun looked as if it were about to set in another two or three. During this time, neither Luno or myself had uttered one word.

 _How do you talk to someone you're traveling alone with?_ I thought to myself, trying very hard to think of a topic.

"You keep thinking that hard, and your head will burst."

I look to Luno to see her bending over slightly, trying to peer at my face. Her long, silky hair falling towards the ground and waving slightly with each step she took.

"Why are your cheeks red, Cris?" Luno asked innocently, "There's hardly even any wind, and none of it cold."

It was the tail end of winter, which was already warmer than it usually was. I had actually been thinking that Luno looked like a maiden trying to charm some idiotic man who couldn't tell if a woman was interested even if she told him flat out and oh my God. I'm that man, aren't I?

 _Which could mean-_

"The sun will set soon," Luno was watching the sky, "We should set up camp."

I nod, but I wasn't listening. All I heard was "camp" mostly because of my overthinking. So, instead of thinking, I place the pack down and get out the sleeping sack.

"We're going without food tonight," Luno said behind me, "that is, _if_ you don't go hunting."

I turn around, and see her shudder slightly. I unsheath the small blade I got from Old Man Poe, "Can't kill much with this, Sis."

"Use mine," she nods to the pack where it was fastened, "We both know I won't use it."

I jog to the pack and grab the sheathed blade, slipping my smaller one into its home on my back, "You never know Luno. You should keep it with you."

"Well _I_ do know," She said stubbornly, "Now just take it and get something to eat."

And with that, she turned away. Discussion over. I shrugged and drew out the blade. It was neatly adorned with different carvings and symbols. The hilt was beautifully crafted from some kind of bone (which is probably why Luno doesn't even want to touch it) and was smoothed down with exact precision.

I crept through the bushes, searching silently for something to bring back as a meal. In the meantime, I guess Luno was readying a fire. Maybe now I could think.

 _So the main goal is to get to the empire._ I began. _I will join the military, and fight to prove my father's innocence. While doing so, I will send money to Luno so she can buy a small home for our stay._

I spotted an animal moving through the woods. I began to sneak after it, getting closer with each step. I slowly remove the small blade from my back and measure our distance apart. I take aim, steadying my arm until I was a statue of a hunter, hidden in the forest's bushes.

As soon as the animal stopped moving I threw the knife, embedding it inside the creature's skull. _Huh. Guess I didn't need her dagger after all._ I stand and retrieve the animal, a small dog-like creature probably a loner in a small pack or something. They wouldn't miss it.

I decide to skin it and disembowel it here so I don't make Luno puke. I carry the skinned creature back to camp, cleaning off my knife first. The only blood on me was my hands, where I had to remove the skin and all, and even that wasn't very prominent.

I get back to camp to see Luno wasn't there, "Where'd she go?" I ask myself, and call out, "Luno?"

No answer. Again, louder this time.

"Luno!"

" _WHAT?"_

"Where are you?"

She emerges from the bushes, obviously annoyed, "I was going to the bathroom, if you _had_ to know."

 _Crap._ Now I feel like an ass.

"Sorry," I said quietly, "I was worried."

She immediately loosened up, and had a slight red tinge on her face, "S-Sorry."

I sighed. How was I supposed to stay even remotely _frustrated_ at her? I saw that she had, indeed, made a fire and began preparing a makeshift spit. I leave it on one side and fasten it. I look back to see Luno watching from the corner of her eye.

"You're not mad at me?" She asked slowly.

"Not at all," I answered, "Being mad at your companion, especially if you're going to be together for a long time, would just cause difficulty and conflict."

I turn back to the meat, and turn it so it cooks on the other side as well. After fastening it, I stand and sit next to her, facing the fire.

And- silence.

After I had gotten back up to turn it again, then sat next to her again.

Yet more silence.

The silence went on for a while until the meat was finished. I began cutting it into a small serving size, wrapping the rest in a tight cloth after covering it in some salt I had snuck with us.

"Thanks for the food," Luno said quietly, now sitting the same way as I was, "It was really good."

"Y-Yeah," I smile, "Thanks for eating it."

As the sun was setting, casting reds yellows and oranges across the sky, Luno yawned. I looked at her, and my jaw almost dropped. The setting sun had made her hair look as if it were a fire dancing on top of her head, flowing in the bree- STOP!

 _This is my_ sister _! I can't be thinking this, can I?_

Luno stood and walked to the sleeping sack, "We should get sleeping, Cris," She stretched, "so we can get a head start in the morning."

I nod, "Alright, I'll be in soon," My heart was beating a thousand times a minute, terrified at the fact that I'll be sleeping with her.

 _It's just sleeping. Nothing has to go o-_

Luno. Was. Undressing.

"W-w-what a-are you doing Luno?!" I practically scream.

"What does it look like?" She continues, down to her undergarments. The entire time I was sputtering like an idiot. She climbs in and looks at me angrily, "It's the only way I can sleep okay?"

Her face was probably as scarlet as my own. I was getting ready to just sleep out in the open when:

"Come on Cris," Luno whined, "It's still cold. There's too much of an opening."

Damn that old pervert. I could just hear him laughing to himself, or to some of the other elders about how he has forced us to sleep together. I give in and go over to the sack. Luno was holding onto the very top of the bag, looking as if she were a small human inside a pocket. As I had guessed, she was blushing profusely.

About Ten Minutes Later

She had convinced me to undress as well, and had fallen asleep relatively quickly. We were facing each other, her face directly in front of mine. And, just as I had guessed, I can't fall asleep. So, for now, I'll just deal with it.

An hour passed by and I had drifted off to sleep. I didn't dream of anything, but instead was awoken by a branch moving.

I jolted with a gasp at the sound, and looked up to see a small white owl, its glowing eyes staring down at me staring up at it. I sighed, "Stupid bird."

It hooted then leaped off the branch and flew away. As it did, I thought I saw a symbol on its back, but I was probably wrong. It was most likely the shadows playing tricks with my eyes.

Luno made a small noise, shivered, and moved closer to me. Her eyes opened slightly and she whined sleepily, "Cris, I know Grandpa gave you that box-thingy but you don't need to sleep with it in your pocket."

 _That's…_ Not _the package. Is it?_ I feel my pockets. _Nope._

"Ohhh, haha," I laugh nervously, "Silly me, sorry Lu-"

Her eyes fly open, and she looks me in the eyes, "You put the box in the pack," She pauses, "Didn't you?"

I hesitate, my cheeks stinging and hot,before I finally answer.

"Yes."

Her face turns, yet again, a very dark red. She quickly turns around, facing the other way, her back now pressing against me. _Not helping._ She shakes a little (which helps even less), her entire body turning red in embarrassment.

"Turn around!" She yells, covering her face.

"O-okay!" I obey, swiftly turning around, feeling her back press up against mine.

After about a half-hour, I fall into an uneasy sleep. I don't know when, but eventually something calmed me down.

I dreamed of a small group of soldiers and myself. Not normal soldiers, but men and women with weapons more powerful than I could imagine.


	4. Chapter 4

The group to have taken the Empire out, Night Raid, having only two surviving members, disbanded. Njenda, making herself temporary leader of the country, was later assassinated. Akame, although, decided to take her own route in life, in order to atone for killing so many people. Akame disappeared, only showing up every now and again in small towns and villages. These days she was hardly ever mentioned.

There were also two survivors from a small team of Imperial Arms users on the Imperial side, called the Jaegers. The two surviving being Run and Wave. No one had heard much about the two, or even where they went. There were rumors of Wave joining a small rebellion force when the Demented Dictator took power, but those were just that. Rumors.

Run, on the other hand, had completely disappeared. No rumors of his appearances, nor any word of where he went or did later. Some think he went to another country to live in peace until his death. Others think that he was executed. And some even thought that he was still in the Capital.

* * *

Bright sunshine filtered through the trees and rested itself on my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was probably around the hours between breakfast and lunch. I yawned and stretched, getting ready to leave the sleeping sack, when I felt arms around my waist.

I turn my head as far back as I can to see Luno pressing her face into my back. I make some weird sound I've never made before (something along the lines of "Ghakg"), and tried waking her up by poking her arm.

Luno, instead held herself closer, pressing her chest into my back. I continued to try to wake her up, more desperate this time. I seriously don't want another "box" issue again.

"Luno," I pinch her arm slightly, "Wake up! We need to get going!"

She moans slightly, obviously not wanting to wake up, "Just a bit longer, Crissy."

 _Crissy?_

"No," I try to escape her grasp, "We have to pack up now."

"Aww," she whined as I stood and climbed out of the bag we slept in, "But I'm basically naked. And it's too cold."

"Don't remind me," I mumbled, and retrieved her clothing from the nearby pack, "here get dressed in there."

As she was getting dressed, I decided to call out, "You didn't think it was cold last night."

I could feel her staring daggers at me, as I strapped the small knife to my back. _I'll have to watch her carefully for a little bit._ I turn to face her, so she doesn't stab me in the back, only to see her fumbling with her bra as it fell. I couldn't move. She looked me in the eyes and I knew I would regret being her brother for the next several moments.

She turned around and said, "help me get it on."

Confused, I began to ask why when she interrupted, "Just help me get it on."

It was already on, but not fastened in the back. I slowly, and carefully move closer to her, waiting for her to slug me in the side of the head or the neck or something. I carefully, trying not to touch her skin, took the hook side and the not-hook side and carefully put them together.

Checking over my work, I began to stand. As I was getting up, something slammed into my side. Instinctively I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which was my sister. I pulled her as I fell, making her turn and face me as we both fell.

She ended up on top of me, my hands on her shoulders.

She screamed, and I felt her hit me in the side of the throat.

When I awoke, the sun was high in the sky, and my neck hurt like hell. I looked around to see a small white owl, staring back at me with its large yellow eyes. It looked familiar somehow. I decided to overlook it for now. In the meantime, I heard voices. Two of them.

Lunora, and another female.

"- had to persuade him so much to leave the deer back at home!"

"Aww," the other female said. She had a higher pitched voice than Luno did, but it was soft and sweet as well, "He sounds sweet."

 _Maybe I should play dead a while longer._

Luno was quiet for a moment, then said, "Yeah, he is. He's probably the best brother I could have asked for."

"Wait," the girl paused, "Brother?"

Silence.

"Then why were you sleeping together?" She asked, "And why were you not wearing clothes?"

Still no answer.

"You were watching us?" My voice was slightly raspy, from the punch to the throat.

Nothing. I turn towards the girls, while still laying on the ground. The other girl had short purple hair, and deep blue eyes. Her skin was fair, not as fair as Luno's, but close. The main difference between them was their chests. Luno's was smaller, but not flat. This girl was larger, not to sound like some old creep or anything. She wasn't overbearing busty, but still enough to probably make Luno jealous.

The girl was wearing a grey and white dress that went to her ankles, with some sort of lavender trim around the chest. On her right arm, I could see some sort of bracelet with a chain wrapped around and hanging off of it. It had a symbol that looked like an owl flying on the side facing me.

The girl stands up and leans over reaching her hand out and smiling, I take it. _Soft. She hasn't had to do much manual labor in her life I'm guessing. She must be a city girl._

As soon as I'm up, she stands in front of us and leans forward in a slight bow, "I apologize for spying on you two," She rights herself, "You had been trespassing on my family's land, and I was sent to observe."

Luno looks at me, "That's the same thing she told me."

"This girl doesn't seem too suspicious."

"Although she was watching us," Luno blushes, "and she saw-"

"Let's not talk about that now," I had my eyes closed and my arms crossed.

Luno and I both nodded at the same time.

"P-Please don't talk about me as if I'm not here!" The girl whined.

I sigh, and turn my attention back to her, "What's your name? And what's with the owl over there?"

She smiles, a beautiful smile that seemed to light up the forest even more than it already was. She lifts her right arm, and the white owl flew from behind us and landed on the bracelet. The chain hanging over the object moved to meet the owls right leg, as if magnetised into place, and wrapped around its leg.

"My name is Megumi Tarayuuki," she motions to the bird, "And this is Nix, my Imperial Arms."

She claps her hand over her mouth, as if she said a horrible curse word. _An imperial arms user? Here? Could she be with the rebellion?_

I slowly reach for my small knife, and Luno backs away slowly. Nix screeches and extends its wings. That bird might have a smaller body, but its wings were _huge._

"Oh, no," Megumi frowns sadly, "Please don't do that Cris. Nix attacks anyone she deems a threat."

Luno is still backing away, I keep my hand on the hilt of my knife. I stand no chance against that thing. Since it's an Imperial Arms, I wouldn't last an entire minute. Not even half of one.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Megumi keeps, talking trying to calm us down, "I only wanted to invite you inside and possibly offer transportation to the nearest city."

"I don't trust you," I said, not relaxing one inch, "Who's side are you on?"

"What do you mean?"

Nix was watching me carefully. She had folded her wings a few seconds ago.

"Who do you support?" I pressed, "The empire or the Rebellion?"

She thought for a moment, "The Empire stays out of our business as long as we pay off the guard, and the rebels don't come near us, So I guess we support no one."

 _She could be lying, but I'll wait and see._ I think as I release my knife and cross my arms.

"How close are we to the Capital?" Luno asks from behind a tree.

"About three days from the nearest city, Fenyur, which is three days by foot."

 _Shit. We're going to have to trust her._ I look to Luno and nod. She emerges from behind the tree, "Sorry Megumi, we don't encounter many Imperial Arms users in Castor. In fact, we've never met one other than our father."

"Well, if you would like to take me up on my offer," Megumi turns around swiftly, Nix hopping on her shoulder, and her dress spinning with her, "Please follow me."

And we did. Luno staying right behind me, we followed her to a large family home.


	5. Chapter 5

Poeli Frent, the current head elder of the village of Castor, married his sister, Ri Frent, at the young age of twenty. They had one daughter with little difficulty, but could not produce any more children after her. They named their daughter Sera, who, while on her travels, met Jameson Wellfow.

They had met when Sera was cornered by a danger beast, near the capital city. James had come in and single handedly slain the beast with a plain sabre with relative ease. They soon fell in love not very long after.

They eventually got married, had a son, and named him Fredrick. James was eventually promoted to general around the time of Fredrick's first birthday. James and Sera had a daughter not long after the promotion, and named her Lunora.

According to the reports, James had been relaying information about the nobles kept close to the Ruler-off-his-Rocker to a small band of rebels. James fiercely fought the accusations, claiming he was unaware of the rebels. He was later executed.

Sera had become very depressed after her husband's death, and decided to take a small group of people and travel to a distant land, in order to find a home away from the empire. Apparently she had found one and was traveling back to Castor, when she and her group were set upon by a level five Dangerbeast called a Basilisk. Sera had perished in the attack, along with every one of her group, but one.

Their children, Fredrick and Lunora, were five and four years old.

* * *

Luno and I were welcome in with moderately open arms. Megumi's father was suspicious of me most of all. Nix was still watching me like, well, an owl. I guess it was fair though. I don't trust them much either.

There was a family, back in the Old Empire, who would take in poor people for the night and treat them with the best hospitality that they could ever think possible. They'd let them sleep in a comfortable bed.

Then the family would torture them horrifically.

I was afraid of this happening. I decided to share a room with Luno, in order to watch her through the night. Nothing happened, but I stayed awake.

In the morning, Megumi came in to wake us up. Nix was with her.

"Good morning travelers!" She called in softly, "Time to wake up and get breakfast."

I snapped my head toward the door, making Megumi jump a little. She nodded and turned, going to leave when she stopped.

"I'll be accompanying you to the Capital," She looked back, Nix on her shoulder, "I have some business there that our family needs to sort out."

I frowned. _Now we're going to have to share the sleeping sack with the three of us. Great._

"Come on Luno," I stood and went over to her bed and shook her slightly, "Breakfast."

I left the room as she stretched. I waited just outside the door, just in case. I wasn't going to let my guard down until after we left. But, then again, Megumi was coming with.

 _Get ready for the most exhausted four days of your life, Cris._

After a while, Luno emerges, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, fully dressed. With the exception of her shirt not buttoned up entirely. _On purpose?_

The rest of the morning went by in a blur. Luno and Megumi made small talk as the food was brought out; Megumi's father glared intently at me; the servants brought a mouse in a bowl for Nix; and I sat there and waited for the time to leave.

About halfway through breakfast, Megumi's father (a man with a deep voice and an even deeper conviction to his daughter) looked across at me.

"Sir," I started, "You look as if you wish to say something to me."

He remained silent for several minutes before taking a breath, "You are afraid that we are like the horrid family in the past."

I can't say I'm pleased that this man has read my thoughts, "A reasonable assumption. In fact you're quite right."

"I do not blame you," he said slowly, "for being obsessed with history as much as you are."

"I am not obsessed," I said confidently. Luno had her face in her hand, and Megumi was laughing silently, "And how do you know that anyways?"

The man looked at his fingernails, suddenly not formal at all he said, "Your grandfather notified us you'd be passing by. Told us we should keep ya for the night."

Both Luno and I were shocked at the sudden change in attitude. He had gone from poised and intimidating, to relaxed and informal in a single second.

" _You_ know Old Man Poe?" I asked, still very bewildered at the man.

"I knew your father," he replied, "In fact, I was his best friend. I was there for their wedding as well."

Luno stared at Megumi's father, then at me, then at Megumi. The only thought going through my head was: _Small world._

"I am sending my daughter with you two to the capital," he went on, "I feel it is time for her to experience the world for herself, along with finish an," he pauses for a short moment, "errand for me."

Megumi looked at me, possibly for approval, and I nodded, "I will protect your daughter to the best of my ability."

Her father laughed. It was a very deep, hearty one from the gut.

"With Nix along with her, I'm pretty sure she's going to be protecting you," His eyes gleamed as he smirked, "She'll watch over my daughter while she's sleeping as well, so don't get any funny ideas."

"Oh, don't worry Father," Megumi added in, smiling slightly, "Luno and Cris are in love."

While Megumi's father was laughing so hard he almost fell off of his chair. Luno probably would have burst into flames by how red she turned. She began stuttering heavily, trying to say something. I'm pretty sure everyone ignored her and went on in the conversation.

"Megumi," I closed my eyes and crossed my arms, "Please don't say things that will cause misunderstandings."

"You didn't deny it," she teased.

"I didn't feel I needed to."

Luno was still trying to talk, and was still as red as a freshly picked strawberry. Megumi, who I'm beginning to realize will torment us like this for the entirety of this journey, was laughing quietly.

Eventually, breakfast came to a close. Megumi's father continued to be informal and relaxed, and eventually Luno grew comfortable. Soon, after Megumi had packed her bare necessities (Luno forced her to narrow it down to some clothes and her care products, all of which still filled a pack about the same size as the one Luno and I shared). I was sitting in the Fireplace room with Megumi's father, whose name turned out to be Ricard Tarayuuki. He had served with my father, becoming great friends with him and even being the Best Man at my parents' wedding.

Ricard, as he pressed me to call him, had told tales of when he could fight a Imperial Arms user and come out victorious with nothing but the sword he came in with. He even told me of the time he "met" Akame. Although it was apparent he had at least seen her from a distance.

The three of us were ready to begin, once again, on our journey. A travel that was supposed to be just Luno and myself, and then added Megumi. And don't forget the lovely bundle of inevitable death, Nix, as well.

The future was _definitely_ not looking very swell at this very moment.

And it only got worse.


	6. Chapter 6

According to Njenda, there was a small team of Imperial Arms users who were hired and organized by the Old Empire. They were called the Jaegers, and was lead by General Esdeath herself. In the end, all but two of this team had perished. The two survivors, Run and Wave, had assisted the rebellion when they had realized that they were mere pawns in Prime Minister Honest's grand scheme.

The city of Fenyur was founded not long after the Empire fell. It housed the original home of Night Raid, now the home of the Mayor and representatives of the city, at its center. It is also home to the Building that houses the remnants of most destroyed Imperial Arms.

Some say that the city's advisor, Baron Jurich, is trying to find a way to revive the destroyed remnants of the past. Baron, however, simply states that he is simply putting them on display for the youth to learn from the past.

* * *

As Luno, Megumi and I traveled, I finally closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. We were being transported in a carriage large enough for the three of us and another two fully grown adults on either side. We had a lot of room.

As I slept, had another dream of the people with weapons that far surpassed my knowledge of power. I could only see their silhouettes, but I recognized one as Megumi, with Nix on her shoulder. Next to her was a tall, thin man figure, with some sort of sythe strapped to his back. Next to him was some sort of large chair, kind of like a throne; if anyone was sitting in it, I couldn't see. Next to the chair was a small female figure, standing with some sort of tube-like object in her hand.

There were four more people on either side of those I could barely make out (two on each), but I woke up before I could see them.

"-and then my father backhanded him," Megumi was saying, "And he actually flew across the room!"

I heard Luno quietly say, "Wow."

I grunted and sat up, my side hurting from laying on it for so long, and looked at the girls across from me, "How long was I out?"

"About three hours," Megumi smiled warmly, while Nix stared coldly out the window.

Luno looked up at me, then out the window, covering her mouth. I sighed when I noticed she kept glancing at me every half second.

 _Megumi must have teased her or something before I woke up._

Megumi was smiling sweetly still. I stretched and yawned while staring forward. For the next few moments, it was completely silent. In my mind I was begging for someone to say something. _Anything!_

"Cris," Luno started, suddenly looking into my eyes and blushing profusely, "I don't want you to join the army."

 _It's a start._

"Why not Luno?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going, "It's the only way we can prove father's innocence."

"Because," she paused, Megumi and I both watching her face. Megumi began to look excited about something, urging her on with her eyes, "Because I lo-"

The carriage suddenly lurched into the air, flipping and pulling us out of our seats. Trying to act fast I wrapped myself around the first thing I could. I felt something warm envelope my head as I did so.

Then we landed with a heavy _THUD!_ At the same time, there was a deafening crack of wood all around us. Louder thumps from outside were almost shaking the ground. A single horse was whinnying in fear. The carriage driver was screaming in either pain or terror; or both.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see a pale pink lace piece of cloth directly in front of my face. I glance to either side to see soft, somewhat pale skin ever so slightly brushing up against my ear. I raise my hand to touch the sin without thinking, to hear a gasp. Not Luno's, but Megumi's voice.

"D-don't Cris," she gasped, "I-I'm ticklish!"

Her body tensed as I quickly took my hand away from her leg, my fingers lingering for a moment longer than I wanted them to. Her legs, which were much more powerful than their softness gave off, were attempting to crush my skull.

"Ow..." Luno grunted to my right, "What happened?"

I felt Megumi's weight shift as she looked up suddenly. She loosened her grip on my head, "Luno! Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," she gasps quietly, "Nix caught me."

I try to say, "Luno, get out of the carriage," but it comes out as, "Mmn-mn, gmm owm mf ya crmge," Thanks to Megumi's legs.

"What's wrong, Cri-?"

Megumi quickly climbs off of me, releasing me from the soft prison. I sit up, the screaming had stopped and so had the whinnying. I look up to see Luno staring, her pupils constricted to an unbelievable size. I sit up, and didn't have enough time to blink before I felt a heavy sting across my cheek, knocking me down again.

Rubbing my cheek I sit back up carefully, anticipating another slap. It didn't come. Instead, Megumi and Luno were peering out of the broken window. I crawled over, carefully avoiding the broken glass, and peeked around them.

The creature standing with it's back to us was monstrous. At least ten meters tall, with spikes of bone jutting out of its back, the things arms went down to it's bent knees. It had stone grey skin, which was dark in comparison to the yellowish bone.

"My knife isn't going to do anything against that thing," I mumbled under my breath.

Nix stood behind us, and made a soft screech, opening her wings slightly and her eyes dilating. Megumi glanced back and sighed.

"I'll do it," she said, sounding somewhat irritated, before looking up, "Nix!"

The instant she said her name, Nix shot upwards out of the carriage, taking Megumi with her by the chain attached to her bracelet. Luno and I stare out the window to see her land on the ground, holding her arm out with Nix perched on it.

Megumi stepped back, and pointed her bracelet arm at the beast, which had turned around by now. It was ugly; with a protruding jaw and red eyes. Nix opened her wings wide and let out a loud war screech. The chain connecting them disappeared as Nix took off, sending rings of dust blasting around Megumi.

Nix arched out and dove in towards the beast, sending red cuts across its chest. Nix made a U-turn and did the same thing the other way before flying back to Megumi and landing on her arm again. Megumi moved her lips, but I couldn't hear her over the thuds of the monster thumping towards her.

Nix rose up behind Megumi, Nix extended her wings fully, and Megumi extended her arms as well. Suddenly the air around us grew colder and colder by the second. Finally, Megumi moved her hands together as if clapping, and so did Nix. As they did, a large gust of cold wind and snow and ice flew out behind them, buffeting the beast until it was invisible from where we were.

When the wind subsided, the beast stood, frozen, its palm barely a meter from Megumi's face. Calmly, as if she had rehearsed this many times over, she removed a long metal spike from the sleeve of her dress and slammed it into the beast's hand, sending cracks along its entire body. With a flip of her hair, Megumi turned while pulling the spike free from the ice.

As Megumi walked away, ice chunks flying behind her as she smoothed her hair behind her ear, the beast shattered and fell apart before melting.

 _Note to self: do not ever threaten Megumi._


	7. Chapter 7

After the fall of the Old Empire, there had been a discovery that there had been more than forty eight Imperial Arms had been made. In fact, it is currently unknown exactly how many Imperial Arms there had been. At this period in time, more than sixty four have been discovered in total. This could be only a fraction to what there could have been in the past, because some have been destroyed.

Of the sixteen that had been discovered, only one was currently in use. _Biological Freezing Wind: Nix,_ an owl based Imperial Arms with the ability to create freezing winds, is that singular Arms currently in use. Its abilities range in a wide variety, from freezing its enemies with a single flap of the wings, to tearing through armor strong enough to withstand a blow from Grand Chariot or Incursio and somewhat keep its shape.

The only drawback is the Arms is only as powerful as the temperature around it. If the temperature is above twenty degrees Celsius, the coldest wind it could create is a chilly breeze. The opposite is also true, the colder it is, the more power Nix has available to it.

* * *

Megumi freed us after obliterating the creature that attacked us, and we went about salvaging things we would need for survival in the cold nights such as wood from the carriage and our equipment as well. Megumi confirmed that the city of Fenyur was merely a day and a half from where we were, and sent Nix out ahead to scope the area for any imminent danger.

Meanwhile, the three of us set up camp an hour away from the wrecked carriage. As usual, I got stuck carrying everything. Don't even get me started on the teasing I got from Luno about being their carrier mule.

Later that night, after I had gone hunting for our dinner, Luno and Megumi were discussing the sleeping plan. Nix would stand guard and wake us if danger was near, while the three of us slept. While they were talking, I was setting up the sleeping sack. Almost drone-like, I climbed in, tired beyond belief.

 _Who would have thought traveling would be so tiring?_

Within twenty minutes, I was nearly asleep. I felt movement beside me, and then warmth laying next to me. It was possibly Luno, because of the length of the body beside me. Another couple minutes and more movement on the other side made me open my eyes and look over.

Besides Nix glaring at me, with the threat of death in her eyes, Megumi was the only thing I could see. Her purple hair resting over her face and the rest on the pillow beneath her, her eyes shining in the moonlight like frozen lakes. I was speechless.

She was beautiful, perhaps more than Luno was. No, they both had their own. Luno's was stunning, while Megumi's was dazzling. In the background, Nix's yellow eyes flashed in a warning. _This human here? She's mine._ Is what I imagined Nix saying.

"Yes, Cris?" Megumi asked, after a while of me staring at her.

"U-uh," I stuttered, "I-I, Uh."

She pressed her pointer finger against my lips, "Shhh," She smiled, blinding me without showing any teeth.

She moved in closer, and I could feel, rather than see, that she was only wearing panties. She nestled her head into my chest and looked up. I looked down at her as she started moving her face closer, her lips slightly parted. She whispered, "Cris," And closed her eyes.

I didn't know what to do. _Do I do the same and kiss her? Do I wait for her to kiss me?_ I began to close my eyes, my heart racing. _Luno is right behind me! If she were to wake up I'd be better off with the owl!_ I began to pull away a little but felt Megumi's soft hands on the back of my head, pulling me in.

Our lips were so close, they were almost touching now. I decided to go for it and just move in. both of our lips pressed forward and we kissed.

Luno's hand.

 _I'm dead._

"Cris," The menacing voice of my younger sister came, from right behind me, "What are you two doing, with your sister _right_ behind you?"

I was shaking and looked at Nix for help. Nix was looking away, as if she were only spiteful towards me, and not my sister. _Stupid bird._ I dared not look back into the face of this entity that had sprouted from the creature that was once my sister, and instead quaked in fear.

"W-We were simply keeping each other warm!" Megumi tried explaining, having a much better view of Luno that I did (more like complete opposite of mine), "There was nothing going on between us!"

"Say that to my hand!" The mighty creature bellowed behind me.

I swear I could feel waves of dark, angry energy coursing from Luno's body. I knew what I had to do. I would likely die in the process, or worse, be castrated. I swiftly turned around to face my sister, wrapped my arms around her, and planted my lips on her forehead. She struggled, her agitated squirming caused her to hit me in the kahones, but eventually she calmed down enough to glower at me with a hint, just a hint, of surprise.

Behind us, Megumi cooed with affection, slinging herself into my back and nuzzling the back of my neck. We stayed the way we were until Megumi fell asleep, still holding me tightly. Luno was still awake and so was I. We were staring at eachother.

Earlier, I hinted at how Luno was stunning. Like this (me holding her close enough for our bodies to touch, her eyes shining with anger, and satisfaction at the same time), she was more than that. The way we were, she was the very picture of beauty.

"Are you done staring at me, idiot?" Luno muttered cutely. I could tell she was trying not to lose her cool. She was breathing shallowly, and her face was flushed pink in the light.

I pulled her closer, hearing her let out a small gasp as she put her arms against my chest. I looked down slightly. All anger had vanished from her eyes, which shone like the midday sky, and was replaced with something else.

"C-Cris," She looks down, I can feel her heartbeat, "We shouldn't. Megumi is ri-"

I couldn't feel her. Megumi was gone. I turned my head to see Nix was gone as well. _How long have they been gone?_ It felt as if we had been stuck like that forever. I begin to get up, but Luno pulls me down again. I begin to yelp, but she covers my mouth.

"Aren't you a hunter?" She asked me, whispering very seriously.

I nod.

"Then why don't you hear that?"

I listen carefully. And, just as Luno said, there were sounds. Beyond the call of the night birds, and the rustle of the trees, there were the sounds of a small group of people walking through the woods and speaking in hushed voices.

"Be quiet you idiot!" A female voice came from a short ways away, "They'll hear you!"

"I'm sorry Lucarella," This was a male voice came now, definitely deeper than mine, but not much older sounding, "Maybe if you hadn't stepped on my foot, then I wouldn't have said anything!"

"Both of you, shut it!" This voice came from a man, whose shadow I could easily see. He was much taller than I was and possibly twice as thick, "We do what the boss tells us and we get out."

"Act asleep," Luno tells me and holds me close, closing her eyes. I do the same.

The large man steps out of the bushes, surprisingly very silently for someone of his size. Next is the smaller man, then the woman called Lucarella. Luno shivered next to me. She was scared, and so was I.

I keep my eyes closed, as I hear the three of them moving around the makeshift camp. I hear the sound of our bag being lifted and dumped out. _The package!_

"Hey, Splayd," Lucarella said, over by the now strewn bag, "I think this is one of the things Boss wanted."

Splayd stomps over to her. There's a long pause.

"Yeah looks about right," He calls to the large man, "Aime, Wrap 'em up. We got what we came for."

Luno flinches and I hold her tighter. _Wrap us up? What does he mean?_

In no less than three seconds, I find out. The large man, Aime, scoops us up and wraps us tightly in our sack. It's very comfortable, but still! _I refuse to be taken away from our goal like this!_

I begin to thrash, being careful of Luno while doing so, and feel Aime's grip on us loosen.

"H-hey!" He exclaims and holds us in front of him easily, "I think they're awake."

"Yeah, no duh, idiot!" Lucarella said loudly, "just keep them quiet enough for us to sneak back in."

He nods. I didn't get a very good look at his face because it was covered in shadows. He hefts us over his shoulder and says, "I suggest you don't make any noise. Megumi's life rests in the hands of you two."

I stop. _They have Megumi?_ Luno seemed shocked too.

They continue walking for two whole hours, Lucarella and Splayd arguing the entire time and Aime staying eerily silent. Luno begins to squirm a little.

"Can you let me down?" She asks Aime politely.

"And why would I do that?" He asks back, not even changing his gaze.

"I need to use the bathroom," Luno says quietly.

Aime sighs and quickens his pace to catch up with Lucarella, who was still arguing with Splayd.

"Now you're standing too close!" She said loudly, pushing Splayd away from her.

"I'm standing where I was the whole time!" He pushes back.

"Luca," Aime taps her shoulder, causing her to spin around and walk backwards, "The girl needs to use the toilet."

"Yeah? What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know about you, but _I_ Don't want to smell like urine," Luno blushes and squirms again, "You can put chains on her. Besides, my arm is getting tired."

"Ugh, fine," Lucarella gives in, "Put them down. I'll chain them up."

 _What have we just gotten ourselves into?_


	8. Chapter 8

When Old Man Poe first showed me the Imperial Arms he had been in possession of since obtaining it from his grandfather, I was around the age of seven years old. He had told me it was a secret and that I couldn't tell anyone about it. Or rather, what it was.

What he had shown me was a small ornately designed wooden box that opened on one side. I asked if I could open it. Old Man Poe nodded and handed me the box carefully. I could feel an overwhelmingly powerful presence in my very hands, as if whatever was in the box could kill me with a thought.

I had slowly opened it and peered in. Inside was a pen. It was beautifully crafted, with a very comfortable looking grip. That was my first thought. That it looked comfortable to hold. Then I noticed the gold embroidery going along the upper part that held the ink for writing. I began reaching to touch it, but Poe stopped me.

* * *

Lucarella Had bound our hands together with a contraption called the handtrap. When it was attached to an individual's hands and wrists, which was basically two metal cone-like domes, the two magnetised together with a powerful bond.

While she was leading Luno away, leaving me with Splayd and Aime, I stood, my hands magnetised together. I looked at Aime, studying his body type.

While he was larger, he definitely was not fat. Maybe with a few spots of it, but mostly muscle. He looked as if he could eat an entire horse in one sitting and still be hungry, then work it all off with energy to spare.

Splayd, on the other hand, was short, thin and wiry looking. He looked almost as if he could run faster than lightning, but still be slow enough to be caught by some sort of flesh dissolving slime. Hanging from Splayd's belt was a lantern, in the shape of some sort of ancient castle.

Luno and Lucarella returned after a while and told us to continue walking. Lucarella and Splayd stayed in the front, followed by Luno and I. Aime brought up the rear.

 _Speaking of rears._ It was hard to avoid looking at Lucarella's Silhouette. Her body was sleek, and obviously toned through heavy training and correct eating. Her long hair went down to her mid back, and curled upwards at the tip. Other than that, I couldn't see much else.

After about another hour of walking, the five of us came across a camp with tents and a campfire. _Must be their camp._ As we got closer, I could see a white figure with a spot of purple at the top. _It must be Megumi!_

 _Don't worry, I'll figure out a way to save you!_

I began hatching a master plan to allow for our escape.

First, when they locked us away- _Nope, they don't have a cage_ \- When they went to sleep, Aime would probably be watching us. I'll get to know him and try to discern his weaknesses. I would then attempt to convince him to allow me to remove the handtraps, under the guise that I needed to pee. I then would begin to fight him, first punching his face- _He's much taller than me, I need to go lower_ \- gut- _lower._ \- Groin? Yeah. I'd punch him in the groin. While he was staggered, I would search for the key to my sister's handtraps.

 _It's foolproof!_

I looked over at Luno, the feeling of triumph already welling in my stomach. She looked at me like I was an idiot. She glanced back at Aime, I followed her gaze to find he was staring at me as well.

"Have fun not taking a piss," Aime said with a hint of a smirk, "And next time, try not saying your 'escape plan' out loud."

 _When was I talking out loud?_

"Sorry, I was just thinking of a line I should write in this book I'm writing," I lied.

Aime rolled his eyes. I looked forward to see the figure, which was, in fact, Megumi, standing with her hands behind her back. _They must have her in a handtrap too. Damn them!_

Then Megumi opened her arms in welcome, with her bright welcoming smile, "Hello again friends!"

Luno and I were stunned with shock. Luno was the first to speak of the two of us.

"Megumi! Are you okay?" It too Luno a moment to realize that Megumi was not a captive, "Wait, Are you," she pauses, " _With_ them?"

Megumi crosses her arms, and shifts her weight to her left leg. Nix, who had been perched in the trees somewhere, flew down and landed on her shoulder. She sighed.

"I guess now would be the time for explanations," she looks to our captors and nods, "Free them."

When they didn't move immediately, Megumi looked at me and smiled, "They won't do anything. They know what I can do, and the girl is a pacifist."

Lucarella sauters from behind us, spinning two keys on her pointer finger. She unlocks Luno first, catching the handtrap as it falls off of her hands. Lucarella then moved to me. I could make out her hair color (pale sky blue), but not much else.

The handtrap begins to fall and I wait for her to catch it before moving to get her away from me. It would have worked, if Aime hadn't grabbed my arms as soon as I began bracing to attack. I decided it would be wise to back down. For now.

Megumi looked disappointed, and stepped forward.

"This was the only way I could get you two to listen," She began explaining, "Cris, you intend to join the military to prove your father's innocence. Correct?"

Instead of answering, I glared into her eyes.

"But the thing is," She continued, "He wasn't," Megumi looked us over carefully. We had been told this before, by numerous people who called him a traitor. It was all the same, "As my father had said, him and your father worked together. Although he never said where."

Megumi let this sink in, turned around, and walked away a couple steps. I looked to Luno, but she was simply staring forward. I did the same.

"Our fathers were part of the very team that I am now, and so are those three as well," She tilted her head over the shoulder not blocked by Nix, " _Moon Strike_."

 _Moon Strike? She's making this up. I would have heard of them by now._

"They are much like Night Raid was back in the times of the Old Empire," Megumi turns back to us, with her hands behind her back, "Hence the similar names."

I began to feel my rage boil inside me. _So she is with the rebels! Her and her father must be the reason mine is dead. Neither of them deserve forgiveness._

"Fine then," Megumi came up to me, looking as if she knew full well what was going through my mind, "We're bringing you to our boss."

Aime picked me up and carried me over his shoulder. _Could he have an Imperial Arms too?_ The sun had began to rise, and I could see Luno and Lucarella walking side by side. Behind them, Megumi was walking alone, meaning Splayd must be in front. My sister was talking to Lucarella, and I decided to listen in.

"I guess it makes sense," Luno was saying slowly, only making my fury even deeper, "I mean, he never came home in a military outfit."

"You see?" Lucarella responded, "In fact, I heard your father was one of our best fighters too, always got the job done."

"Yeah," Luno looked down, her bangs covering her face so I couldn't see what she was feeling.

I decide it was time to get down, and I ask politely.

"Let me down, you big ape!" I say loudly. Yeah, I lied.

"Nope, sorry," Aime responded, shifting my weight so he could walk easier, "One of the best workouts I've gotten in a while, and I'm not letting it slip by."

"Let him down Aime," Megumi called soothingly, "I want to talk to him."

Reluctantly, the large man let go of my legs. I fell forward, off of his back, and landed on the ground hard.

Lucarella snickered as I dragged myself to my feet. I knew what Nix was capable of, and knew if I tried anything I'd be dead quicker than a fish in the desert. I walked alongside Megumi and we walked in silence for a while.

Eventually, she looked at me, with sorrow in her eyes, "I apologize for any trouble I may have caused."

"And by that I hope you mean kidnapping us, and then taking us captive to give to your boss so we probably die."

"All but the last part is true," She answered, "But our boss has known your father since he was a boy."

I listened silently, as Megumi talked about their boss like she was the absolute best thing that happened. As if she'd save them from anything.

"What's even cooler," she went on, relaxing and seeming even more like the Megumi we had known for the past couple days, "Is she can take down any opponent with just one hit!"

"One hit?" I ask, instantly shutting her up.

 _Now I'm interested._

Not much happened the rest of the way there. We made camp every five hours of walking to rest up, then continued until night. When in came to food, no one but Nix would leave camp. The bird would come back with whole bucks for us to feast on.

It turns out every one of our captors had an Imperial Arms, I had heard Lucarella talking about it, but I had only seen two in action. Megumi's and Splayd's.

Splayd's Arms was in the form of a lantern. It was decorated like an ancient castle our ancestors left behind. When he grabbed hold of the handle, the inside would ignite in a bright blaze. He would then open one side and it would blast flames onto the wood Aime had gone to gather and ignite it instantly. It seemed he could control the intensity of the flame as well.

At night, Splayd was usually the watchman and loved doing it. Splayd wore and a thin red long sleeved fleece shirt, the color of freshly burned coal. He also had a bag he carried with him, usually over his right shoulder. His eyes were yellow, and his hair was the color of leaves during autumn.

Lucarella, who I found out is, indeed, Splayd's sister, had similar colored hair, but it went down to her mid back. She wore a pair of skin tight white silk leggings and a grey leather overcoat that cut low on her chest in a "V" shape. Her eyes were a soft pink, but one seemed to reflect light more than the other.

Aime, the large man who was strong enough to lift the bucks Nix brought back with one arm, had a softer appearance in the light than he did in the dark. His eyes were deep and thoughtful, and a very dark shade of indigo. He wore a thick green overcoat he always had hanging open, revealing he had a pale blue shirt on underneath, and heavy denim pants. Around his neck he had a necklace with five items hanging on it. A sharp jagged tooth, a small jar with a green liquid inside, some sort of cloth, and an animal's ear.

These were my captors.

And for some reason…

I felt happy.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey all! It's me, YesOpenTheDoor! Now, by now I'm sure you're wondering "Where is he going with this?"**

 **Well I'll tell ya!**

 **No I won't!**

 **But I will tell you that this story will end on Chapter 10.**

 **BUT! I have good news!**

 **I am going to begin a second story as soon as I finish this one! That's right! A sequel!**

 **And who knows, maybe a third one is on the rise as well?**

 **Thanks again!**

 **~Cliff E. (YesOpenTheDoor)**


	9. Chapter 9

The mercenary group, Moon Strike, is made up of eight members. Aime, Lucarella Splayd and Megumi are currently part of this team. Jameson Wellfow and Ricard Tarayuuki had been on the team, before James had been caught and killed by the Empire. Ricard had decided to continue to assist the rebellion by tracking and reporting the Empire's movements from his family home.

His daughter, Megumi, had begged her father to allow her to join Moon Strike. At first, Ricard had been reluctant, worried for his daughter's safety. Then Megumi, against her father's orders, traveled to Fenyur and sought out Moon Strike. She was then accepted, when they had gauged her maximum potential. The leader of the team then notified her father, who, as any good father, was mortified.

At first, before he even knew what Megumi was capable of, Ricard demanded that the leader of Moon Strike release his daughter from the contract. He was then convinced to wait until he sees the potential she had, for himself.

Megumi had been given an Imperial Arms by her mother, who had been the previous user of Nix. She had trained with the Arms, and was beginning to get the hang of the weapon. By the end of the first month, she could wipe out an entire squad of imperial soldiers without having to change the weather.

* * *

We came to a small cave, a little taller than Aime was, and were led inside. For a long while, it was completely dark. Eventually we turned a corner, and in the distance I could finally see a dim light. It seemed to sway with some sort of wind, but we were deep underground. I was still next to Megumi, and Luno was with Lucarella. Everyone had grown silent.

"Why doesn't Splayd use his Arms?" Luno asked quietly.

Lucarella was quiet, before answering carefully, "That's our rule. No using Arms in the base."

The light in the distance grew slightly brighter. I could see a figure holding it, which seemed to be bending over uncomfortably.

 _That's not a shadowman Danger Beast, is it?_

"Stand down, Gerald," Aime called when we grew close enough.

"Tell the boss we got the two she was looking for," Splayd told the man, who turned away and swiftly walked away with the light. Obviously, that left use in the dark. Again. Which meant more stumbling for me.

Whenever I tripped on a stone or something, Megumi would catch me. This time was no different. After she had caught me, though, she pulled me until my arm was between two soft things, and kept her arm wrapped around my arm as well. I knew what was happening, but I prefer not to say.

At the end of the long corridor, there was a door the same size as the tunnel itself, which Aime pushed open effortlessly. Inside was a much more brightly lit room, that led forward about ten meters to a large chair much like a throne. And upon that throne sat a woman who looked to be in her late fifties, but then again, she could look young for her age.

Her hair was long, and was a coal-black color. Her uniform, also black, was worn and repaired many times over. Her eyes were closed, but I was sure they were a bright red. At her side was a sheathed katana. Its scabbard was a bright red, and so was the handle.

It was her.

Sitting directly in front of me, a living legend brought to reality right before my very eyes.

 _Akame of the Demon Sword, Murasame. The last surviving member of team Night Raid. And now the leader of Moon Strike._

Luno stood silently, knowing very well of the storied Old man Poe had told us of the fighting and of Night Raid. We knew very much what she was capable of, and neither of us would even try to struggle.

To her right was the man we had seen in the tunnel, Gerald. Standing straight up, it was obvious he was taller than Aime, but not nearly as thick and muscular as him. Gerald was very thin and lanky, his legs almost as long as Luno was tall, which seemed suspicious. I decided to overlook it. Gerald had short grey hair, and small beady silver eyes. He was clean shaven, and held his face perpendicular to his body.

Gerald wore a military uniform, but not of the Empire's. At his side was a very large revolver gun with gold embroidery flowing along the gun to the end of the barrel. His eyes flicked to me, as if he could feel I was looking at his weapon. I turn my gaze back to Akame.

Her eyes were now open. I was right, red like fresh blood. She was staring directly at me, as if I were the next batch of fresh meat up for the next meal. Her eyes softened when her gaze turned to Luno, who was shaking in fear.

"There is no need to be afraid, young one," She said softly, "We will not hurt you without reason to."

Akame turned to me now, her eyes hardening again, "Fredrick Cristor Wellfow, and Lunora Aneri Wellfow," She paused, "I'm sure you have questions."

Because I was still speechless from seeing Akame, Luno gathered her courage, "Well, uh," She struggled to piece her words together, "Was our father really with the rebels."

Akame thought for a moment, before answering carefully, "In the beginning he had only joined because he wanted to protect his family. He had been gathering information for us when he was caught and executed. I apologize greatly for your loss."

I decide to stop gawking and speak up, "What's in the package Old Man Poe wanted me to deliver."

Gerald spoke now, his voice deep and raspy, "It is an Imperial Arms called Magna Scriptor. He had sent a letter to us prior to your departure from Castor," Akame remained silent, as if she had known he was going to speak, "He had told us to take you in and gauge your ability."

Splayd chuckled, mumbling to Lucarella, who was snickering, "We can take them easily."

Lucarella nodded, still snickering as Gerald went on, "You two will be pitted in a hand-to-hand combat with Lucarella and Splayd. It will be two on two."

He made eye contact with Splayd, "We will be collecting your weapons, _all of them,_ and you will be _only_ gauging their ability. No harming."

Luno shrunk back a little. I knew she wouldn't do well in this, she was definitely _not_ a fighter. I would have to fight them myself. I clenched my hands into fists, ready to start.

Now Akame spoke up again, "But for now, I'm sure you two are hungry and tired. Please eat what you wish, and feel free to sleep. We have your rooms ready for the two of you."

With that, the long black-haired woman stood with assistance from Gerald, and walked to a door on our left. Aime walked forward, "I will bring you to the dining room."

Aime led us through corridors until we reached a small room lit much like an old tavern. Then I remembered.

 _The woman at the tavern is still expecting us!_

"So I guess the whole 'deliver the package to a woman who owns a tavern' thing was fake then?" Luno asked, verbalizing my thoughts.

Aime was the only one with us, Lucarella and Splayd had gone off somewhere, "It was, but not entirely."

"What do you mean?" Luno asked innocently.

"One of the members here owns a tavern," Aime paused, thinking he should continue or not, "She studies Imperial Arms, and has one herself."

"Why are you telling us this?" I ask.

"Because I know you two can beat those two," He looks back at Luno, "Even you."

I saw Luno look away. _Could she actually_ want _to fight them? Does she actually know how?_

Aime moved behind the Tavern's bar, which also had a small stove, "I can make basically anything you want me to."

Luno thinks for a moment, before gasping with an idea, "How about meatloaf?"

She has a soft spot for meatloaf, wink wink.

As I began smirking, my sister slugged me in the shoulder. _Maybe she_ does _have a chance._

We ate the meatloaf, which was already made. Almost as if they knew what we would ask for (which seems a bit suspicious, but I overlooked it because I was hungry and tired and frankly, I didn't give a shit!).

Aime led us to our separate (which I did not appreciate) rooms, Luno first then mine. My room was right next to Splayd's room and Aime's was right after. I was laying down, going over what had gone down in the past few days.

I can't remember when I fell asleep, but I remember the dream I had.

I saw a young girl, long black hair and soft pale skin, and a loving, caring face. We were walking side by side, along a path going through a bright open plain. I felt an object attached to my hip, and reached for it. It was some sort of clasp, which I opened. I grabbed the object and looked at it carefully.

It was Magna Scriptor. I was right, back when I was younger. It was very comfortable. I held it in my writing hand and felt the need to write. But not on paper. On the air in front of me. I took the pen and looked at it. There was a small dial on the side. When I rotated the dial clockwise, the pen tip opened wider. The opposite was the same way.

I continued inspecting the Arms, and found a small button. I didn't press it yet. Next to that button, there was a small switch. I pressed that forward and moved my arm in an arc. An ink like substance flowed from the pen as I moved my arm. I then pulled the switch back when I was done with the arc.

" _Now press the button,_ " The little girl spoke, her voice resounding around me.

I did as I was instructed, and pressed the button. The ink in the air suddenly hardened with a small " _Crack!_ " After a few seconds it faded away with nothing but a faint acrid stench hanging where it had been.

" _Do it again,_ " The girl's voice came, " _But faster!_ "

I did the same, faster this time, growing used to the controls, toying with the dial as I moved my arm, making it thicker in the middle and thinner on the ends. I clicked the button.

 _Crack!_

Suddenly, a sword came crashing downwards into my arc. It was a regular sword, but still very well made. The blade, instead of slicing the solid ink, was sliced itself. The end with the hilt faded, but the blade clattered at my feet. I picked it up, and found the cut was completely straight. No jagged edges at all.

" _Now defend yourself from the assailant, with only the Arms._ "

A man in Imperial uniform approached me, a sword in his right hand. I dialed clockwise, and readied my finger on the switch. The man did not hesitate and swung his sword quickly at my face. I moved the pen in the path of the blade and made a small line, clicking the button as I finished. At the same time I moved my head backwards to avoid the cut blade as it flew in front of my face.

I had thought that, after I had successfully stopped his attack, the man would stop. He did not. He had dropped his sword and swung his left fist, going straight for my face. I reacted in a way I didn't know I could.

I dropped to my knees and stabbed the man in his forearm with the pen spout. I flipped the switch and pulled the pen through his arm, leaving ink staying in his wounded arm. I pressed the button.

 _Crack!_

I heard the sound of bones snapping as well as the crack of the ink solidifying. Blood sprayed from both sides of his arm, his mouth open in a silent wail of agony. I go to the man, and felt pity. Even if he was just an image, I did not want him to suffer. So, to put an end to it, I took the pen, drew a line over his neck, stepped back, and activated it.

The ink sliced through the delicate flesh of his throat, decapitating him in an instant. His head toppled to the ground with soft muffled _thump_ 's.

" _He will not be the only one you kill to achieve your goal,_ " The girl's voice came, " _You know your destiny. Go forth._ "

I awoke with a gasp, feeling held down by a force I couldn't yet see. Probably because my eyes were closed. I opened them to find that there was a sleeping Megumi laying across my chest. She was mumbling softly in her sleep. I poked her shoulder lightly, then harder. When she didn't wake up, I looked around to see if Nix was anywhere.

She wasn't.

I push Megumi off of me, toppling her onto the floor. I cringe as I hear the loud thump and look to see of she was ok. She was.

"Must be a heavy sleeper," I said to myself softly, and carefully got out of bed.

I walked quietly to the window and looked outside. Down below, far below, was a city. Further was a large lake, and even further, just over the horizon, the very tip of the rebuilt Imperial Castle.

I was in the very building where Night Raid had held refuge. I was in Fenyur.


	10. Chapter 10

Akame, after defeating General esdeath of the Jaegers, had left Njenda to lead the country. She then continued on a journey to find herself. She had traveled far and wide, visiting the homes of those she had killed. The first she had gone to was the Rousei Village, home of Martha, the first person Akame had ever killed. There, she had tried to find Martha's parents, but could not, learning they had committed suicide soon after the death of their daughter.

Eventually, after thirty years, Akame had finally heard word of Njenda's death. She had learned this when she had found her way to Wave's hometown. He had gotten married, and named his second child, a daughter, Kurome. Wave told Akame of how the Empire was reinstated by Lord Loony, and then how the same psycho was killed by his own son. The weapon used, was Yatsufusa. It had been stolen from Wave in his sleep fifteen years prior.

Upon hearing this, Akame had vowed to destroy the new Emperor with her own blade. She had asked Wave where to find it. When he asked what, she simply said, "The group that will shut them down."

* * *

Aime made everyone breakfast that morning, Akame on one end, Gerald on the other. Lucarella and Splayd were sitting across from Luno and I. Let's just say it was tense. As we all ate, Aime came and joined Luno and my side. Something moved out of the corner of my eye.

I looked in the direction, but nothing was there. I continued to eat, and saw something in the corner of my eye again. This time, I didn't look. I waited a while longer, and quickly jerked my head in the direction of the movement. As I did there was a soft _thumpada-thump_ , and I saw nothing.

Lucarella snickered, and Akame sighed, "Freesia, get up."

I heard a girl's voice groan sadly, and soft grunts of effort. I looked to where I had heard the _thumpada-thump_ and saw a very small girl with short, auburn pigtails. She was wearing a Pink short-sleeved shirt, a red plaid short skirt and knee high socks. Wrapped around her wrist was a small chain, linked together by a clasp. The girl brushed off some invisible dirt, and crossed her arms with her eyes closed.

"What are you doing now?" Akame asked, mostly to herself I'm guessing, as she brought her hand to her face in disappointment.

The girl puffed out her cheeks. _Some sort of defensive instinct?_ She put her hands on her hips, "Hmph, I'm working on my stealth. Pretty good right?"

No one said anything. Freesia looked around franticly, "Right? Riiiight?"

Akame sighed, and Lucarella looked as if she was about to fall over from silent laughter. Splayd was snickering along with his sister, but not as hard.

"I didn't raise you to be an anti-social ninja, Freesia," Akame said at last, "I raised you to be respectful and poised. As my daughter, you should understand that."

Akame seemed stressed in a parentl-

 _ **WAIT WHAT?!**_

I look between the two, trying to see any similarities but I could find none. Not until Freesia opened her eyes, puffing out her cheeks again, "Booooo! That's too boring. I wanna have fun and be cool!"

Freesia's eyes were a bright red, just like Akame's. And, now that I look, their faces looked alike as well. Akame looked frustrated.

Freesia sat next to Splayd, and scooted her chair away from him, "I'm voting for the newbies, you two are horrible at hand-to-hand," She teased.

"You're one to talk, little miss 'Poised and Respectful'," Lucarella shot back, "Always swinging that chain around."

"You'll have to forgive my daughter," Akame said with a distressed sigh, "Does doesn't act her age, in fact she refuses to."

"Isn't that what children do?" Luno asked innocently, "They act like children, don't they?"

Gerald, who had been eating the entire time without looking up, said in between fork-fulls, "She's around your ages, actually."

I had guessed she was older than she seemed, but Luno, obviously, did not. Freesia looked triumphant, before she dived into her breakfast. Luno continued eating silently, while Lucarella and Splayd kept taunting us with looks in their eyes. Aime ate silently, as did Akame and Gerald.

After breakfast, Akame called Lucarella Splayd Luno and myself to the meeting room. It seemed she wanted to discuss some rules.

"Alright you four," She began, "You all will be pitted up against each other in groups of two. Lunora and Fredrick, and Lucarella and Splayd. The sparring arena is at the top of the plateau we reside in, in case you two were wondering. Now for the rules."

She explained that no weapons were allowed, and directed that mainly at Lucarella. Akame also sent into detail of how to win. All Luno and I had to do was either force both of them to submit, or last ten minutes. They had to do the same to us.

The only thing we really had over them was that they underestimated us. Or at least me. I knew nothing about Luno's ability, or if she had any at all. All I knew is that I would have to fight twice as hard for her sake.

We had began swiftly walking to the arena; Lucarella and Splayd were directly behind Akame, who was going fast for an elder not too much younger than Old Man Poe. Akame's katana bouncing with each stride. We meandered through the hallways, until we came to a large sandy arena, small walls surrounding us in a circle.

As we emerged, the two siblings jogged out towards the far end. Lucarella looked back and smirked at me while winking. Akame directed us to stay at this end, and wait for the signal to begin. Halfway between us, I saw gerald standing, one arms raised. The sun reflected off of his raised hand, meaning he had a pistol of some kind.

Without a word, a loud shot fired. Splayd began sprinting towards us, Lucarella on his heels but slower. Luno flinched at the movement, even though they weren't close at all. I could tell she was afraid. I stepped in front of her, but she put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"I'm," Luno paused, Splayd getting closer, "I'm not afraid to defend myself."

Splayd was practically on top of us now, he was snickering and sneering. His bright white teeth flashed in the light as he jumped and kicked. I ducked, grabbed a handful of sand and threw it forward at Lucarella, who was readying an attack as well.

"Luno! Get back!" I yelled as I blocked Splayd's next kick. Lucarella had gotten the sound out of her face and was fuming. Instead of going for me she jumped over me and landed, heading straight for Luno, who wasn't far away.

"Remember sis," Splayd said, trying to stop me from going after his sister only using his legs, which I countered, and he then countered in an endless counter loop.

"I know, I know already! Geez," Lucarella said, obviously annoyed.

She was chasing Luno with her fists quickly, which Luno was dodging somehow. Luno ducked and swept her leg beneath Lucarella, which caught both of them off gaurd, and then followed up with an elbow to her gut.

Splayd glanced over at his sister's grunt of astonishment and slight pain, giving me the opening I needed. I used my palm to exert more force, and swiveled my upper body to blast him off me when it made contact with his sternum. I then rushed to Luno's aid, leaving Splayd on the ground to recover from my attack.

Lucarella was seething and had punched Luno in the gut twice. Anything else Lucarella had thrown at her, Luno easily evaded or countered. To my surprise, though, Luno was quite good. In fact, she was landing more hits than Lucarella was.

But Luno didn't have nearly as much stamina as her opponent, and knew it. As I came in, Luno countered Lucarella's kick and threw it to her right, jumping back and allowing me to step in.

"Lay off my sister," I said calmly and lifted Lucarella up, throwing her at Splayd, who was just getting up.

Now he lay squashed under his sister. I looked to my own, "You okay Luno?"

She nodded. Luno seemed different now, almost as if she had adopted a new personality to bring into battle. Uncharacteristically, Luno ran directly at the two, who had untangled themselves and were shaking the stars from their eyes. She jumped and dropkicked Splayd square in the chest, his second heavy chest blow today. Luno then rolled back when she hit the ground, and ran towards Lucarella who had began swinging her leg up.

Splayd was already getting up and running towards the two again, and I decided to intervene. I slid through the sand ( _Ouch!_ ), and tripped Splayd. I spun and stood, facing the Autumn-haired man tumbling away from me.

"Will these two _ever_ stop?!" Luno asked, grabbing Lucarella's extended leg from her kick then reaching down and grabbing her other leg, pulling her off the ground and slamming her on the ground.

"You wish!" Splayd laughed loudly, "You're lucky you've lasted this long!"

Just then Splayd swung his foot at the side of my head, forcing me to back away. I turned only to get slammed in the back of my head by Lucarella, who had thrown Luno into a crumpled heap.

" _Shit!"_ I cursed under my breath, as they backed off and charged me from two different sides. I watched them both carefully until they were directly on top of me before ducking and letting them hit each other. I roll away, stand and walk over to the two.

They were fighting, thinking that the other was me. I grab them both by the back of their necks and put them in a headlock under each arm. I then fell back and slammed them both on the ground, knocking the wind out of them. I got up and pulled them by their feet, dragging them through the sand. I kept going in circles until they both could speak again, but by then the back of their heads had started bleeding from the same sand rubbing it raw.

"I give! Let me go! I give up!" That was Splayd, and I let go of his legs. Lucarella was struggling and eventually got free. Lucarella was bleeding from one of her eyes, which had began to glow softly.

I looked in confusion. _Is her eye an Imperial Arms? She's going to use it on me!_

Lucarella screamed loudly and her face began to glow brighter. Over her screaming, I heard a deep bellow yelling, "Somnus!"

Just then a small spike sprout from Lucarella's shoulder, and she folded to the ground, the light fading from her face.

"By my judgement," Akame called, "Fredrick and Lunora have won, due to disqualification and submission."

There was clapping on the other side of the arena, where Freesia, Aime and another man were watching. Aime and Freesia were clapping, then they stopped and walked away. I went to Luno, who had been watching me take them out, and helped her up. She had a sprained ankle and a few bruises but not much worse.

Megumi took us, Aime carrying Lucarella and Splayd following, holding the back of his head, to the infirmary. There, Megumi checked Lucarella, Splayd and myself over. The worst she had found on me were scrapes and cuts. On Luno, she had a goose egg on her head and a black eye. Lucarella had a large lump on her head, and her cheek was swelling. She also had many scrapes on the back of her head from when I dragged her. Splayd had the same scrapes on the back of his head, and many bruises I gave him as well.

There was no question, we had won this match. _Why am I happy?_ I wondered. _Is it because this is what my father wanted? Or is it because it's what I wanted?_

I looked over to Luno, who, despite being banged up, was smiling with accomplishment. I smiled at her, causing her to hug me tightly. It hurt a little, but I didn't tell her. She was happy, I was happy. And we weren't going to get killed. Win-win.

 _But what am I fighting for?_

* * *

 **FIN**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me through all of this! There were honestly times I wanted to stop writing this and move on (trust me, I've done that before) but you guys kept me going!**

 **I hope all of you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you to that one guy (forgot your username, sorry) for giving me the idea to put Akame in this!**

 **I know there wasn't too much action in this, and quite honestly it's not my specialty. But I like to try new things.**

 **Also, when you read this, I'm probably in the middle of typing of the sequel. That's right! You'll be seeing more Cris, Luno, and anyone else you liked!**

 **If you refuse to follow me (I don't know why though), then be looking forward to seeing this title in the "New" section!**

 **Midnight Sun.**

 **Also, one last thing: I have an interview the monday after I post this. So if I get this job, I won't have as much time to write, possibly twenty minutes less. But I'll be saving up money to buy some dumpy recording equipment. Yep. I'm gonna try YouTube. I don't quite know what's going to happen, but stay tuned!**

 **Link to Midnight Sun:**

 **s/11951680/1/Midnight-Sun**


End file.
